Como um romance pode ser tão clichê?
by CharlieBlake
Summary: – Então quer dizer que você gosta de mim? – Pois é. – Pensei que gostasse do seu primo. – É, eu também.
1. Como começa um romance

**_Uma curta história, dividida em 6 capítulos para quem aprecia romances jovens e bobos feitos por adolescentes apaixonadas que desejam mais do que tudo que o que escreve virasse realidade. Essa provavelmente não vai ser a melhor, mas espero que a apreciem._**

* * *

– _Então quer dizer que você gosta de mim?_

– _Pois é._

– _Pensei que gostasse do seu primo._

– _É, eu também._

_Me mexi desconfortável._

– _Por que os armários de vassouras são tão pequenos aqui em Hogwarts?_

– _Acho que Godric Gryffindor queria se agarrar com Rowena Ravenclaw longe de Salazar Slytherin, e convenhamos, quanto mais próximo, melhor, não acha?_

**...**

Era segunda feira de manhã quando tudo começou. Como sempre eu acordei cedo, me arrumei, fui para o salão Principal tomar café da manhã. Estava vazio, mas em 15 minutos a mesa da Grifinória se encheu com alunos, principalmente Weasley.

– Animada Rose? Soube que hoje começa o ensaio para aquela sua peça em Estudo dos Trouxas – James disse de frente pra mim. Como sempre, do jeito que fico retardada perto dele, deixei cair a faca que eu passava geléia na torrada. Ia me abaixar, mas desisti. Da ultima vez que tentei pegar a bendita faca eu bati a cabeça e todo o salão deu risada. Olhei para James e dei um sorrisinho. Alguns amigos dele do time de Quadribol riram.

– Hã... Claro – minha voz saiu falha. Ele mandou aquele sorriso sedutor e seus amigos riram mais ainda.

– Disse alguma coisa, Rose? – James puxou a minha mão por sobre a mesa.

– Sim, James, estou ansiosa. Quer dizer, não é sempre que fazemos isso, não é? Vai ser legal, vão ter outros alunos de outras casa e tal – falei rápido.

– Apenas relaxe, RedRose.

Sempre odiei aquele apelido. Era como meu avô me chamava quando pequena 'rosa vermelha' pelo meu cabelo extremamente ruivo. Esse apelido sempre gerou piadinhas chatas que eu nunca gostei. Apenas 4 pessoas me chamavam de RedRose: meu avó, meu pai, James e aquele loiro chato do Malfoy, que desde que ouviu James me chamando assim vive gritando isso pela escola para me irritar.

– Preciso ir, Jimmy, até mais – levantei-me da mesa, quase levando algumas coisas junto e sai correndo pelo corredor.

Jimmy era golpe baixo, mas isso era apenas para James parar de chamá-la de RedRose.

A manhã passou tranquila, não aconteceu nada demais. Passei a aula de poções e transfiguração com meu primo Albus. Na verdade eu não havia feito muitos amigos em Hogwarts porque sempre andei muito com meus primos. Se eu precisasse de um ombro amigos falava com Albus e se precisasse de conselhos falava com Dominique que era apenas um ano mais velha.

Depois do almoço me despedi de Albus e fui aos jardins. Hoje começaria o ensaio que faríamos de uma peça trouxa para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. A peça de Agatha Christie, uma autora trouxa que mamãe sempre disse que era meio pirada, mas a minha professora a adorava. Não posso culpá-la, os livros de Agatha Christie são realmente muito bons. Nós faríamos a peça de 'Noite sem fim'. Eu faria o papel de Ellie Guteman e meu par romântico seria Dave Mathews, um Corvinal alto, moreno, forte, jogador de quadribol que uma vez me disse que só fez o teste pra teça porque sabia que eu seria a atriz principal.

Passamos alguns minutos sentados na grama ouvindo a professora falar. Dave ainda não tinha aparecido na aula, o que me deixou preocupada.

– E agora, só para completar, sentem-se com seus companheiros para conversar e se conhecerem melhor, ok? E antes que eu me esqueça, Rose Weasley, Dave Mathews desistiu da peça, então em seu lugar ficara Scorpius Malfoy. Emmy Parkison você precisa melhor essa postura…

Prendi a respiração e fechei os olhos. O Malfoy _não_! Por que, Merlin, por quê?

– Eae RedRose, beleza? Pronta para ensaiarmos? O Mathews me disse que até vai rolar um beijo… – ele abaixou, até ficar a minha altura. – _Espero não ter desperdiçando meu dinheiro_.

Aproveitando meu momento pensativo, ele me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios, levantou rápido e saiu caminhando.

Foi assim que começou tudo. Nas próxima duas semanas passei mais tempo com Malfoy do que queria. Ficamos meio que 'amigos', se é que pode chamar assim uma pessoa uma pessoa que você não consegue conversar sem chamá-lo de idiota, egocêntrico e prepotente. Descobri que Malfoy era, na verdade, uma garoto legal e inteligente, não tinha amigos em Hogwarts, era meio fechado, mas simpático até.

Ele também era um bom ator. Tinha responsabilidade e era profissional. Vivia falando que nosso beijo iria ser bem quente, o que me deixava constrangida.

– Hey, RedRose, sabe a cena do beijo? Encontrei um jeito de fazer você me beijar sem se constranger – ele disse em uma tarde de sábado enquanto andávamos em Hogsmeade.

Senti minhas bochecha queimarem.

– Fale, Malfoy – disse.

– Você gosta daquele seu primo burro e popular do 7º ano, não é?

– Como você sabe?

– Eu descobri – ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso. – Até a gata do zelador sabe que você gosta do Potter, RedRose. – Ele piscou. – Bom então, imagine que está beijando-o, quando estiver me beijando, apesar de eu odiar que você me imagine como aquele idiota.

– Jay não é idiota – ralhei.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos.

– Não vou imaginar que estou beijando ele – falei.

– Porque eu beijo muito melhor – ele disse.

– Duvido – brinquei.

– Espere e verá, Rose Weasley – ele deu uma piscadela.

* * *

_**Espero que consiga postar tudo essa semana.**_

_**Mereço Reviews talvez?**_


	2. Aprendendo que nem tudo é o que parece

_**Apesar de alguns problemas eu consegui postar esse cap!**_

_**Apreciem-no**_

* * *

Descobri que Scorpius Malfoy também gostava de livros. Gostava de bastante ação e na maioria das vezes lia livros trouxas.

– Que livro é esse? – ele perguntou, em certa tarde enquanto cumpria meus deveres de monitora arrumando a biblioteca e ele me acompanhava.

– Deixe-me ver... Ah, Romeu e Julieta. É trouxa. Nunca ouviu falar?

– Não, fala de quê?

– Romance.

– Acho que vou lê-lo – ele disse analisando a capa do livro.

– Scorpius Malfoy também lê livros de romance? – dei risada. Ele sorriu malicioso e levantou da cadeira que estava. Deu dois passos até parar de frente pra mim.

– Existem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, ruiva.

Eu passava muito tempo do meu dia com Scorpius, as pessoas meio que distanciaram de mim, até meus primos mais chegados ficavam um pouco longe do Malfoy. Um dia quando eu menos esperava, enquanto tomava café da manhã com Albus, Scorpius sentou-se do meu lado a mesa da Grifinória e começou a se servir. Em 6 anos que eu estudo em Hogwarts, nunca havia visto o Salão Principal parar.

– Passe a manteiga, Albus? – pediu Scorpius, alto suficiente para toda Hogwarts ouvir.

– Aqui está, Scorpius.

Então o salão explodiu em burburinho. Me senti corar. Encarei Albus depois Scorpius e eles sorriram.

– Sabe, Rose, seu amiguinho novo até que é legal – disse Albus.

– E o teu priminho deve te adorar. Chegou ao ponto de vir falar comigo sobre você – Scorpius apontou para Albus. – Teddy sempre disse que ele era maluco, e parece ter razão.

– Teddy?

– Teddy é neto da tia do meu pai sabe. Minha avó voltou a falar com ela depois da guerra e levava ele até lá. Meu pai sempre dizia 'não ande com ele, o cabelo dele é azul!'era engraçado.

– Hum… certo.

Os dias passaram voando. Scorpius e Albus pareciam melhores amigos. Lembrava-me da época que nós três éramos amigos no primeiro e segundo ano. Até dormir n'A Toca Scorpius dormiu. Daí então James começou a implicar com agente por causa disso e eu decidi me afastar um pouco. Albus também não demorou muito para se afastar também. Naquela época Scorpius não entendeu, mas não foi atrás, o que eu achei melhor.

Mas agora James havia assumido uma posição diferente. Desde que eu e Albus voltamos a andar com Scorpius, ele não falava mais com o irmão em publico e só falava comigo para passar-me cantadas idiotas que ele usava com as 'amiguinhas' dele.

– Viu? Te fiz um favor – disse Scorpius, quando comentei sobre o assunto.

– Não tem graça.

Passávamos horas conversando, Dominique, uma das poucas pessoas que continuava normal, vinha às vezes e se sentava conosco no jardim, na biblioteca ou no Salão Principal e conversávamos bastante. Ela dizia gostar de Scorpius. Eles conversavam bastante e falavam muita besteira. A conversa deles de cinco minutos era preenchidos por quatro de pura malicia. Eu nunca falava nada, apenas ria das besteiras.

– Estou falando Malfoy, nascidos trouxas aproveitam melhor a vida – dizia Dominique. – Nós de famílias tradicionais temos que seguir um certo padrão. Não podemos sair a noite nas férias para aproveitar como se deve porque nossos pais podem achar um jeito de nos encontrar via magia, trouxas não tem essa preocupação – ela deu uma piscadela.

– Podemos usar magia ilegalmente nas nossas casas e convenhamos nossas festas são melhores.

Os dois discutiam sobre festas bruxas e trouxas. Eu preferia as bruxas que eram mais formais, mas Dominique podia ser muito persuasiva quando queria.

– Já fui nas duas festas, Malfoy, e, posso dizer, prefiro as trouxas – ela disse convicta.

– Festas bruxas acabam no outro dia – disse Scorpius em tom de desafio.

– Festas trouxas acabam na cama – ela deu uma piscadela.

– Você venceu – ele disse por fim.

Pensei que a conversa havia se encerado, mas no jantar eles continuaram a falar disso, até a hora que Scorpius nos acompanhou até a Torre da Grifinória.

– Você tem primos muito legais – ele comentou quando Dominique e Albus entraram na frente na Torre e eu fiquei me despedindo de Scorpius. Me apoiei na parede e ele se encostou do meu lado.

– É, eu tenho muita sorte – respondi.

– E eu tenho mais sorte de conhecer vocês, principalmente você.

O encarei. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu. Eu conseguia sentir sua respiração quente próxima a mim.

– Quem diria Rose! Com um Malfoy, deixe seu pai saber disso!

James estava parado na nossa frente com seus amiguinhos idiotas. Os patetas estavam rindo enquanto James falava.

– Talvez eu converse com o Tio Rony – ele comentou.

– Por que você não cala a boca, Potter? – perguntou Scorpius. – Cara, você é um babaca. Pensei que seu pai tivesse te ensinado a conhecer o caráter, não o sobrenome, mas parece que você não aprendeu muito bem né. Meu sobrenome pode ser Malfoy, mas o babaca aqui é você e não eu, porque eu aprendi muito bem o que o seu pai ensinou.

– Por que não vai torturar um nascido trouxa hein Malfoy? Soube que a sua família faz muito isso – James disse.

Scorpius se aproximou dele, mas eu o segurei pelo braço.

– Eu te entendo Potter, você é filho do grande Harry Potter, mas não consegue nem ser um apanhador a altura – disse ele.

– Cala a boca Malfoy.

– Você perdeu seu cargo para o seu irmão mais novo no ano passado e teve que virar artilheiro. Albus Potter que é o apanhador e capitão do time de quadribol não é?

– Você não sabe de nada Malfoy!

– E a sua irmã mais nova é mais popular que você. E ela está no 3° ano. É inteligente e carismática. Eu conversei com ela, é muito engraçada sabe. Ela não usa o sobrenome para ser querida. Eu descobri porque você é babaca assim Potter, você não consegue ser tão bom quanto seus irmãos mais novos. Você é um babaca que quer atenção a qualquer custo.

– CALA A BOCA MALFOY!

– ME FAZ CALAR POTTER!

James se aproximou de Scorpius para dar um muro, mas ele desviou com facilidade e empurrou James.

De repente Albus apareceu no quadro da mulher gorda e parou do meu lado encarando a cena.

– Está vendo isso Potter? São reflexos, se quiser eu posso te dar aulas, quem sabe você não vire reserva do seu irmão se aprender?

– Você está me irritando Malfoy.

– Vocês não vão brigar, vão? Porque se forem eu já saio daqui e vou falar com diretor – falei tentando separar a briga, já que os amiguinhos de James estavam parados rindo.

Scorpius empurrou James e se ajeitou.

– Desculpe Rose, eu já vou indo – ele disse, se aproximou de mim e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. – Tenha lindos sonhos. – deu uma piscadela. Ele cumprimentou Albus e saiu andando.

James me encarou esperando alguma coisa, mas eu apenas o olhei irritada e caminhei para dentro da torre.

* * *

**_Reviews ?_**


	3. Talvez eu realmente goste de Scorpius

**Gosto de escrever essa fic, quando eu comecei a escrever não era bem uma história, era pra ser tipo um desabafo, mas eu achei que ficou legal, então comecei a postar.**

* * *

Estávamos Albus e eu na biblioteca estudando. Dominique logo veio e se juntou a nós.

– Vou ir pegar outro livro, já venho – anunciei.

Procurei por algumas sessões até chegar a de poções. Havia um garoto sentado em uma cadeira debruçado em um livro. Quando passei ele ergueu a cabeça e me olhou.

– Vejamos se não é a RedRose! – ia ralhar com Scorpius, mas essa voz não era a dele. Fitei James sentado.

– Você por aqui, Jay.

– Minhas provas estão chegando. Se minhas notas não melhorarem adeus quadribol. E quem vai vencer do seu amiguinho nos jogos? Vou estudar.

Dei uma risadinha e voltei a procurar meu livro. Ele não parecia muito bem, com o ombro caido, o cabelo bagunçado e as roupas amaçadas. Além do mais ele não estava falando comigo desde que ele brigou com Scorpius então estranhei quando ele começou a falar comigo. Resolvi procurar meu livro em outro lugar quando James se levantou da cadeira e apoiou na estante.

– E como anda as coisas, Rose?

– Ótimas.

– Você anda passando muito tempo com o Malfoy, não acha?

– Scorpius é legal – sorri.

– Ele é um babaca, acha que pode falar aquilo pra mim e se safar? No próximo jogo ele vai ver só! E ele está distaciando você de mim.

– Você está diferete James e não é culpa do Scorpius, você atraiu isso pra você.

–Você está andando tanto com ele que ele já fez sua cabeça contra mim! Rose, você não vê? Ele está querendo roubar meu lugar!

– Você continua sendo meu primo, não é? Ele nunca roubaria esse lugar – falei sem pensar. Ele deu um meio sorriso.

– Não falo desse jeito, Rose. É… diferente.

Ele piscou.

– A-a-ah é? – balbuciei. Eu sempre fico nervosa com garotos, mas James estava me deixando irritada!

– Sim, muito diferente.

E um segundo depois James Potter estava me beijando. Um beijo quente e urgente, mas não era exatamente o que eu imaginava. Parecia faltar alguma coisa. Empurrei ele.

– James, para! – falei um pouco alto demais quando ele se aproximou para me beijar de novo.

– O que há de errado Rose? Nós dois sabemos que você é apaixonada por mim.

– Eu era. Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa – falei rapidamente.

– Ora, Rose, pare com isso. Sei que você ainda gosta de mim.

Olhei nos olhos de James. Aquele castanho esverdeado sempre me deixou totalmente perdida, mas hoje não parecia ter efeito. Seus cabelos bagunçados e seu porte físico fariam qualquer garota querer estar aqui, no meu lugar, até mesmo eu há alguns dias. Mas, estranhamente, eu só conseguia pensar em lindos olhos azuis-acinzentados e cabelos loiros arrumadinhos.

–Você demorou demais James, eu já me apaixonei por Scorpius – falei. Ia dar meia volta quando vi o próprio Scorpius parado no corredor.

Dei a volta em James que tentou me segurar, mas eu desviei e comecei a correr para fora da biblioteca.

– Rose! – ouvi um o grito de Scorpius atrás de mim. Parei por um segundo. Nunca que Scorpius havia falado só meu nome. Ou ele falava RedRose ou Weasley ou ruiva, nunca Rose. Ouvi os paços dele se aproximando então voltei a andar (lê-se correr). – Rose, espera!

Virei um corredor, depois outro, depois outros e cheguei a um corredor sem saída. Scorpius parou na minha frente.

– Por que você está correndo? – ele perguntou, divertido.

– Isso é totalmente humilhante! – falei, me apoiei na parede. Ele se aproximou sorrindo.

– Então… – e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa uma porta do nada se abriu e eu e Scorpius fomos jogados para dentro dele.

– Mas que droga! – exclamei irritada. Levantamos juntos e não ficamos um de frente para o outro, com os corpos colados, muito, muito, muito colados. Nossos rostos estavam há alguns centímetros – O que aconteceu?

– Não sei – ele parecia estar se divertindo.

– Isso daqui é serio, Malfoy! Estamos presos em um armário de vassouras! – exclamei. Ele riu.

– Vão dar nossa falta – ele sorriu.

Ficamos em silencio. Mil borboletaas tomaram conta do meu estomago.

– Então quer dizer que você gosta de mim?

– Pois é.

– Pensei que gostasse do seu primo.

– É, eu também.

Me mexi desconfortável.

– Por que os armários de vassouras são tão pequenos aqui em Hogwarts?

– Acho que Godric Gryffindor queria se agarrar com Rowena Ravenclaw longe de Salazar Slytherin, e convenhamos, quanto mais próximo, melhor, não acha?

Ele não parecia se referir a Gryffindor e Ravenclaw quando falou aquilo, mas ignorei.

– Vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e conversar algumas coisas, RedRose – ele sorriu, continuei calada. – Ok, eu começo.

* * *

**_Espero ansiosamente meu Scorpius._**

**_Reviews ?_**


End file.
